One Piece OS & Prompts
by CouleurCrystal
Summary: Une liste d'OS One Piece écrits sous contraintes/ prompts choisis par une amie. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas écris depuis un moment, et j'essaye de me remettre dans le bain. 1er OS : "Révolution" Autres contraintes : Format carnet de bord et personnage principal non genré.


Prompt # 3

 **Révolution !**

Contraintes : Format carnet de bord, Personnage principal non genré

Fandom choisi : One Piece

23/06/XX

J'avais réussi à perdre mon carnet lors de la dernière attaque, alors j'ai forcé Barnet à m'en acheter un autre. Il me devait bien ça après tout, vu le nombre de fois où j'ai sauvé son cul au cours de nos différentes missions. Il y était réluctant, il n'a jamais été un homme de mots et ne comprend pas vraiment mon passe-temps et tout ce que cela représente pour moi, mais il m'en a tout de même fait parvenir un nouveau d'une île quelconque que l'on a pu visiter sur notre chemin. Il est moins grand que le précédent, ainsi il faudra que je limite mes ébats poétiques et mes folies descriptives ,ce qui me chagrine, mais je dois avouer qu'il est magnifique. Une reliure de vieux cuir très résistante, une attache extérieure très distinguée, dégageant la senteur unique des pages d'anta...

J'ai déjà presque plus de place sur ma page. Ca va devenir très handicapant.

24/06/XX

On nous a fait parvenir le bilan de la précédente attaque. Il est bien différent de celui que la Marine a publié, mais qui ne s'y attendait pas ? Ils doivent garder la tête haute devant les citoyens, et si cela implique de changer quelques chiffres, alors ils le feront. En tout cas, ils vont nous laisser tranquille un bon moment les gars et moi, on a fait du bon boulot. Le commandant qui nous supervisaient nous a trouvé une petite auberge qui accepte de nous prendre même en connaissant notre alliage, on va se terrer là jusqu'à ce que les nouveaux ordres de Dragon et du quartier général nous soient parvenu.

25/06/XX

Je n'aurai jamais cru que dormir dans un vrai lit, avec un matelas et des draps dans une pièce même pas isolée du froid puisse me procurer un tel plaisir un jour, moi qui ait pour habitude de dormir à même le sol ou dans un hamac. Les derniers jours auront été exténuants pour tout le monde

28/06/XX

En revenant de ma balade quotidienne sur l'île l'autre jour, j'ai rencontré un gamin. Rien d'assez extraordinaire pour que j'en prenne note dans ce carnet, il était même plutôt énervant. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai appris d'un villageois qu'il s'agissait d'un orphelin de 14 ans. J'ai tout de suite sympathiser avec le petit. Ce genre de sujet me touche malheureusement beaucoup, je suppose que je m'y reconnaît.

29/06/XX

Lorsque le petit est venu à moi, je ne l'ai pas rejeté comme je l'avais fait les fois d'avant. A la place j'ai passé l'après-midi avec lui, au bord de mer sur un muret à discuter. Il m'a appris que son père était charpentier, sa mère pirate, et qu'ils s'étaient tout les deux fait tués il y de cela une année lors d'un conflit d'annexion au Gouvernement Mondial dont l'île semble toujours souffrir aujourd'hui encore. Beaucoup trop de gamins perdent des parents en ces temps durs.

30/06/XX

On a reçu les nouveaux ordres du quartier général, on est tous appelés à Baltigo le plus tôt possible. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ça m'a l'air assez sérieux. En tout cas, on part d'ici deux jours, le temps que le Commandant s'occupe des détails de dernières minutes. Moi qui pensait pouvoir me la couler douce un moment, la vie semble s'accoutumer à me rappeler ce que c'est que d'être un soldat combattant pour l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

01/07/XX

Le gamin est revenu me voir, aujourd'hui. Il m'a posé tant de questions que mon carnet entier ne serait pas assez pour toutes les énumérer. Dommage que je ne puisse pas répondre à beaucoup d'entre elles. Ils semblait très intéressé par nos action, et lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi tout ce blabla technique l'intéressait autant et même si je me doutait déjà un peu de la réponse, il m'a dit qu'il voudrait nous rejoindre. Il veut prendre les armes, plaider sa cause à Dragon et défendre cette île de l'annexion qu'elle redoute apparemment. Je pourrais blâmer cette nouvelle ère immonde, qui donne aux enfants l'envie de combattre et de défendre des causes bien trop grande pour eux avant même de penser à être des enfants, mais ce serait indigne de moi et de la plupart de mes camarades. Je n'avais pas plus de 16 ans lorsque j'ai moi-même ces rangs que je tiens.

02/07/XX

Cette fois, c'est au pas de la porte de l'auberge que le gamin m'attendais. Il a braillé un moment dans les oreilles de mon supérieur pour qu'on l'emmène avec nous, ce qui n'a pas fonctionné. Néanmoins, sa passion m'a touché. Il a beau être jeune, ça ne rend pas son opinion moins invalide et même s'il ne peux pas nous suivre dans l'état actuel des choses, je ferais en sorte que sa plainte ne reste pas aphone. Faire colporter la cas de l'île jusqu'au grands noms de l'Armée ne sera pas chose aisée, mais je sais que beaucoup de mes camarades solidaires ou anciens habitants pourront m'aider à porter la cause.

Courage, petit. Ta révolution arrivera avant même que tu ne le sache.


End file.
